Utilisateur:AngelYuko
Bonjour, j'ai commencé la série Zelda en 2015, je peux jouer à n'importe quel jeu, mais je le fini lentement x) Présentation à propos de moi Alors, moi c'est AngelYuko, alias Maxime, j'ai 17 ans et je passe en terminale ES, je compte exercer la profession de professeur des écoles, je suis plutôt du genre sympathique, j'aime bien m'amuser, mais si l'on me cherche les noises, on peut le regretter très rapidement. Sur ZeldaWiki Je suis inscrit sur ce wiki depuis avril 2015, mais je n'ai commencé à contribuer que très tard (vers octobre 2015 me semble-t-il). J'étais juste venu ici pour piquer quelques images à cause de mon délire sur une suite potentielle à HW, et puis j'avais envie d'écrire un peu, donc je suis arrivé comme cela. En janvier, on m'a proposé de devenir modérateur, et j'ai accepté. J'ai fait ça depuis le 26 janvier jusque mi avril. Je suis passé administrateur mi avril durant ma semaine d'arrêt maladie, et donc j'ai été particulièrement surpris d'avoir eu cette promotion, sacahnt que personne ne m'avais rien dit. Niveau contribution, je participe plus sur HW et HWL, même si il m'arrive de contribuer ailleur, par exemple sur les jeux que je possède (TP, SS, ALBW et OoT) ou ceux que je n'ai presque pas touché (ST et PH) ou même ceux je je n'ai jamais touché (TWW un peu, et M'sM un peu également) Mes goûts Niveau jeu vidéos j'aime bien Zelda (wow, j'aurais pas deviné), Mario, Animal Crossing et Kid Icarus,en revanche j'ai horreur des jeux sur la playsation, call of duty, GTA et tout les petits trucs comme ça. Niveau musique, j'aime bien la variété française, les musiques de jeux vidéo, certaine chansons des vocaloids. J'ai une liste noire assez bien remplie, avec Justin Biber en premier lieu, les one dirrection, Kenji Girac, Dora l'exploratrice et la chaîne de restaurant Mac Donald, et les USA en général (d'où mon horreur de la playstation) Mes images Goddess.Hylia.full.1659618.jpg|Déesse Hylia Cya link.png|Cya dos à dos avec Link Dark pit.jpg|Dark Pit luka-megurine-luka-megurine-vocaloid-37428763-500-417.png|Luka Megurine Viridi Ds + ciel.png|Fanart de Viridi 1zelda gif.gif|Mon gif préférée 782715_jdgm7edkjldhxyhr_by_maximumimpulse-d5t7ffu.png|Une représentation d'Hylia que j'apprécie Link_Zelda_aurore_bleue_dégradé_bleu_vers_rouge.png|Une image de signature vierge 3211344467_1_6_2NJn0V8j.jpg|Lavio donnant une fleur à Hilda Skyward.Sword.full.1487924.jpg|Fanart de Zelda et Link sur le piaf rouge :') image-02-700x393.jpg|Yandere-Chan Nyarlko_01_2.jpg|Mahiro Yasaka (Haiyore ! Nyaruko-san) Impa.full.1823211.jpg|Impa dead_hand_by_myotostrike-d45ind0.png.jpeg|Un fanart Zelda assez glauque lady_palutena_of_angel_land_by_chibi_pit-d7t9ht4.jpg|Palutena (Kid Icarus) four_goddess_of_hyrule_by_yamibliss-d668fpq.png.jpeg|Les 4 déesses d'Hyrule : Farore (en vert), Din (en rouge), Nayru (en bleu) et Hylia (en blanc) eeb47abd5439eb0154b451e932b97339.jpg|Midona si elle apparaîssait dans un Zelda en cartoon 001f692bfbc56cdf82e27ad26d8d3bf1.jpg|Midona cartoon f8064166fea25961ff79360ac7d42992.jpg|Machaon cartoon loz___goddesses_by_theyaoistpope-d4mikf5.png|LinkZelda et les trois déesses SIMON BG.png|Aniki RY KAMINA.png|:DDD Rin-Kagamine-Vocaloid-Wallpaper-vocaloids-8316875-1024-768.jpg|Rin Kagamine tumblr_mhrp0xvR7O1rpf30bo1_1280.jpg|ui ui Beniouioui .jpeg rowrowfightthepower.jpg|row row fight the power _thumb_a2c0bf0b-bc59-4e26-a977-12892834889d|Teto Kasane 14317514_724168124396821_2956625846314584158_n.jpg|(: Sky.Zelda.full.987352.jpg|Zelda au temple de la Terre Je met ici diverses images que j'utilise pour divers endroits où je suis inscrit, je risque d'en rajouter puisque j'adore changer d'avatar régulièrement *Mon bac à sable Mes musiques préférées de Zelda *''Full Steam Ahead'' - Spirit Tracks *''Tower of Spirits'' - Spirit Tracks *''Main Theme'' - Twilight Princess *''Midna's Theme'' - Twilight Princess *''The Hidden Village'' - Twilight Princess *''Ordon Village'' - Twilight Princess *''Midna's Laments'' - Twilight Princess *''Kakorico Village'' - A Link between World *''Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castel)'' - A Link Between Worlds *''Hilda's Theme'' - A Link Between Worlds *''Hyrule Castel -'' A Link Between Worlds *''Lorule Catsel ''- A Link Batween Worlds *''Dark World ''- A Link to the Past *''Death Mountain'' - A Link Between Worlds *''Song of Storms'' - Ocarina of Time *''Song of Saria'' - Ocarina of Time *''Gerudo Valley ''- Ocarina of Time *''Eclipse of the Sun ''- Hyrule Warriors *''Eclipse of the Moon'' - Hyrule Warriors *''Remmant of Twilight'' - Hyrule Warriors *''Heart of the End'' - Hyrule Warriors *''Ballad of the Goddess'' - Skyward Sword *''Fi's Theme'' - Skyward Sword *''Faron Woods'' - Skyward Sword *''Dragon Roost Island ''- The Wind Waker *''Molgera Battle'' - The Wind Waker Jeux Jeux principaux Jeux dérivés *''Hyrule Warriors'' & Legends '': mode légende terminé dans les deux jeux (juste les scénarios), 1 illustration dans les deux jeux. *Brawl : mode aventure terminé en difficile, tout les personnages, beaucoup de trophée et d'achievements terminés *Smash 4 : tout les personnages, tout les stages, beaucoup de trophées, peu d'achievmenent Autres jeux Je ne possède que des jeux sorti sur des consoles nintendo *Série Mario RPG depuis ''Partners in Time ''SAUF ''Paper Jams Bros. ''Je recommande ces jeux *Le premier ''Paper Mario que je recommande aussi *''Kid Icarus Uprising'', juste génial *Splatoon *Série Animal Crossing depuis Wild World SAUF amiibo festival *''Mario party DS, 9, 10 et Island Tour'' *Série Inazuma Eleven SAUF Inazuma Eleven Go *''Kirby's Adventure Wii'' *''Mario Kart Wii, DS et 7'' Anecdotes sur moi *Mon pseudo provient d'un personnage de dessin animé, mixé à "Angel" qui montre mon affection pour Kid Icarus, sur beaucoup de forum, je ne suis que "Yuko" *J'ai tellement de dessin, que tous les accrocher au mur masquerais la couleur du mur *Je me fout royalement de ce que l'on pense de moi (négatif seulement), puisque je ne changerais pas *Je suis très ouvert d'esprit et très tolérant *Comme j'ai du déjà le dire, je ne me gêne pas pour dire quelque chose, vous pouvez me condidérer comme l'admin "cash" *Je ne me renseigne jamais sur l'actualité des jeux Zelda, sauf les Spin-Off *Je travaille sur un projet de Poké-Mario que j'ai présenté sur un forum, comme il y a eu ennomémant de critiques négatives et blessante à mon encontre, je ne présente plus aucune trace de développement sur ce projet *J'écrit également une suite possible d'Hyrule Warriors, faisant intervenir des personnages de Kid Icarus, étant persuadé que cette série se déroule dans le passé de Zelda. *Même si je ne suis pas littéraire, j'adore écrire, c'est du coup pour cela que je me suis inscrit sur wikia *J'ai fait beaucoup de parodies de cinématiques de Zelda *Le rôle de staff a beaucoup changer mes habitudes : lorsque je suis sur un site, je ne peux m'empêcher de vérifierr ce que les autres postent, ainsi que de les prévenir lorsqu'ils sont en faute, choses que je ne faisait pas avant x) *Je déteste beaucoup de chanteurs, qu'ils soient français, américains ou autres, mon genre préféré étant les musiques de jeux vidéo (regardaient juste mon téléphone pour comprendre xD) *J'ai un énorme faible pour Ballad of the Goddess que je trouve juste sublime, quelque soit la version et l'instrumentation, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je chante quand je suis stressé, triste et embarrassé *Lorsque je suis sur le chat, me laisser seul est une très mauvaise idée, puisque le manque de population me fait devenir complètement fou, donc attendez vous a voir un long monologue lors de votre éventuelle connexion. *Je tappe très lentement sur un clavier, comme je me tappe un peu la honte auprès des autres, je m'exerce à tapper plus vite dessus, ce qui peut expliquer mes nombreuses fautes de frappes sur le wiki :3 (faut franchement que j'apprenne à écrire en vrai xD) *Je ne comprend pas les gens qui utilisent Internet Exploreur, puisque ce logiciel est du pur caca (il merde toutes les dix secondes), j'utilise mozilla personellement Me contacter C'est très simple vous pouvez me contacter en laissant un message sur mon mûr de discution, m'envoyer un mail sur cette adresse : amelilyshawn.son@outlook.fr. Je possède également une chaîne youtube que vous trouverez très facilement x) et je suis un membre actif sur le forum Animal Crossing 3DS (très charment communauté au passage). Sinon, j'ai aussi un skype, mais je ne le donne qu'en privé :) Statistiques Informations complémentaires Grâce à cette boîte utilisateur, vous pouvez avoir quelques petits détails supplémentaires sur moi :3